The present invention relates to golf bag carriers and, more particularly, to such a golf bag carrier, which has adjustable holding down means adapted to hold down the loaded golf bag.
Various golf bag carriers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These golf bag carriers commonly comprise a wheeled base, and a covered fastened to the wheeled base and defining with the wheeled base an enclosed space for holding a golf bag and the attached golf clubs and other accessories. However, these golf bag carriers cannot be moved on the floor in vertical when carrying a golf bag and the attached golf clubs because they have no means to hold down the loaded golf bag on the wheeled base in vertical.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a golf bag carrier, which has means to hold down the loaded golf bag in vertical, and can be moved on the floor in vertical. It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag carrier, which fits different sizes of golf bags. According to one aspect of the present invention, the golf bag carrier comprises a base, the base having a horizontal top block longitudinally disposed at a top side thereof on the middle for the positioning of a golf bag, the horizontal top block having two longitudinally aligned sliding slots, two clamping plates respectively mounted in the base and adapted to hold down a golf bag on the horizontal top block, the clamping plates each having a shaft respectively inserted through the sliding slots, and a control device controlled to move the clamping plates along the sliding slots relative to each other. According to another aspect of the present invention, the base is equipped with four bottom wheels for enabling the golf bag carrier to be moved on the floor in vertical, and two side wheels for enabling the golf bag carrier to be moved on the floor in a tilted position.